Siege on Camelot
__TOC__ The event started on June 25, 2015 and lasted for 5 days. Lore Arthur's greatest nemesis Mordred is laying Siege to the great buildings of Camelot! Recruit a powerful new 7 star Arthur to help combat the bigges threat the Kingdom has ever seen and drive him from our lands! Gather Knight Helmets from the fallen for a chance to win fabulous riches! Be on the look out for Arthur's Arch Nemesis Mordred and prepare your forces to stand and fight. Defeat this powerful enemy for a chance to gain his allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes! Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Knight Helmets you find during the Siege on Camelot *Arthur Pendragon: 3 Bonus Knight Helmets *Loholt Chainwail: 3 Bonus Knight Helmets *Galahad the Pure: 2 Bonus Knight Helmets *Sorrowful Swordsman: 2 Bonus Knight Helmets *Time Wizard: 1 Bonus Knight Helmets Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses *Tier 2 cards grant 2x *Tier 3 cards grant 5x *Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Mordred on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to earn his allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring him! Be warned however, this challenge is not for the faint of heart and is the most powerful boss Camelot has ever seen! You have a chance to win a ... boss card on both Easy and Hard levels * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn but yields better rewards. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 stamina *20 XP and 200 Gold *1x, 2x, 5x, or 10x Knight Helmets *Golden Arse *Max Level Sorrowful Swordsman *Max Level Galahad the Pure *Max Level Gawain's Guard *1x Summon Stone *1x chest Easy Cost: 10 stamina *10 XP and 100 Gold *1x Knight Helmet *1x or 2x Arena Ticket *1x Summon Stone *1x Mana Potion *1x Stamina Potion *Golden Arse *Brown Donkey *Grey Mule *Max Level Galahad the Pure *Max Level Eager Squire *Max Level Time Wizard *Max Level Court Magician *Max Level Guinevere Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Mordred, 15x Summon stones , 10x Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Mordred, 15x Summon stones , 10x Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Mordred, 15x Summon stones , 10x Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Mordred, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Stamina Potion * 500 - 2x Stamina Potion * 1000- 1x Summon Stone * 2500 - 1x Brown Donkey * 5000 - 2x Summon Stone * 7500 - 1x Grey Mule * 10000 - 4x Summon Stone * 15000 - 4x Mana Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 1x Golden Arse * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Stamina potions * 80000 - 15x Stamina potions * 95000 - Golden Arse * 110000 - 18x Stamina Potions * 130000 - 20x Summon Stone * 150000 - 20x Stamina Potions * 200000 - Mordred * Every 10K after - 1x Mana Potion Possible Chest Outcome * Arthur Pendragon * Mordred * Loholt Chainwail * Tristan * Sorrowful Swordsman * Galahad the Pure * Gawain's Guard * Court Magician * Time Wizard * Guinevere * 2x Summon Stone * 5x Stam Potion * 5x Mana Potion Category:Events